Need You Now
by KW05
Summary: Bsed on Lady Antebellum's song "Need You Now" Femslash. If you don't like it don't read it.


First Emily and JJ story! The Song is "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. I hope you like! Please review let me know what you thought!

* * *

JJ sat on her floor staring at old photographs. Her finger running over the other person's face in the photo.

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**_

She picked up one where she couldn't remember a happier time than the photo she had in her hand. It was New Year's Eve, ten minutes til midnight. She stood alone in the corner. Everyone else had someone to bring in the New Year with except her. The one she loved was unable to make it to the party. The countdown began 10...9...8...7...6...5...4... She felt a hand on her shoulder. 3...2...1. 'Happy New Year' everyone screamed. Emily leaned forward capturing JJ's lips with her. 'Sorry I'm late,' Emily had said. JJ smiled and leaned in closing the gap that had just been made. She smiled into the kiss when Emily brought their bodies together. They pulled away resting their foreheads against one another, both with huge smiles on their faces. AT that very moment Penelope decided to take a picture of the two of them. 'How precious,' she had said to herself.

JJ brought herself out of the memory. That was a happy time in their relationship. Since then they have had nothing but problems. Their biggest a detective from New Orleans.

*Flash Back*

"He doesn't mean anything to me! You do!" JJ screamed.

"Really? Then why does he keep flying up here?!" Emily yelled back.

"I don't know! It's not like I'm telling him to he just does it I can't control him."

"Yeah you can! That's the sad thing JJ you can control him he's like your sad lost puppy."

"He is not! Emily there is nothing between him and I! I love you! You are the only one I want! The only one I need!" JJ yelled taking a step closer to Emily invading her personal space.

"JJ I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"This. Us," Emily whispered.

"You don't want to be with me?"  
"No, yes I don't know. I just need some space right now."

"Space. Does this mean we are breaking up?"  
"No not permanently. Maybe some time apart would help us,' Emily said calmly, tears beginning to form.

"Emily I don't," JJ paused hanging her head in defeat, "I understand." Emily reached up lifting JJ's chin.

"I love you JJ. But I need to know that I have all your heart. I know you say there's nothing going on , but I need you to figure thins out on your own away from me," Emily said as the tears began falling from her eyes. Emily took a step back, turning she slowly walked out the door. JJ's eyes following her every step of the way. Emily turned back to look at JJ one last time before walking out the door.

*End Flash Back*

_**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**_

JJ kept staring at all the photos of her and Emily. She looked at her phone, then back at the photos. She finally reached for her phone picking it up and dialed the number she new by heart. She looked at her phone the number was dialed all she had to do was hit the send button. Her thumb rested on the button. She finally pushed the button.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**_

"Hello," A groggy Emily answered.

"Emily?" JJ whispered.

"JJ? Are you ok?" Emily asked concerned.

_**It's a quarter after one  
****I'm all alone****  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call**_

"I just I don't know," JJ paused, " I know I said I wouldn't call but I miss you," JJ whispered.

"JJ," Emily started.

_**But I've lost all control  
And I need you now**_

"I need you. I want you Emily," JJ begged. "I know you want me too."

"You know I do," Emily said after some moments of silence.

_**And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**_

"Come over," JJ whispered.

"Not tonight."

JJ felt the tears streaming down her face, "I understand. Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight JJ."

Emily sat on her chair in her living room facing the door. A half a bottle of Jack sat on the coffee table with a shot glass right next to it. She leaned forward pouring another shot into the glass. She brought it up to her mouth and drank.

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

*Flash Back*

"JJ!" Emily said from the couch, very excitedly and very drunkenly.

"Hi Emily," JJ said turning to Garcia, "How much has she drank?"

"A lot of whiskey, but she's fun!" Garcia laughed. Emily stood up stumbling over her feet.

"Watch it girl," Morgan laughed catching her before she fell to the floor.

Emily laughed, tapping Morgan's chest, "Thank you." She made her way to JJ, "JJ!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around JJ's neck.

"Whoa. How much have you had?"

"Not much," Emily said her lips brushing JJ's neck with every word. "Let's go home."

"I just got here."

"I know! Now you can take me home." JJ rolled her eyes, "Please JJ."

"You're lucky I love you," JJ said, she felt Emily smile against her neck. Emily released her grip on JJ slowly pulling away as JJ began to walk the two of them to the door. Emily stumbled tripping over JJ and her feet. JJ pulled her up before she fell completely. "Geez Emily."

"I'm ok. Penelope!" Emily said grabbing on to the other blond's neck pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Kitten. You know you get all touchy your girlfriend is going to get jealous."

"I do not get jealous," JJ said, Emily turned looking at JJ.

"Yes you do," Emily slurred. "Remember that one time when we were at that restaurant and the waitress kept flirting with me? You kicked me under the table," Emily stopped and turned to Penelope, "She kicked me Penelope it hurt! It left a bruise." Emily turned looked back at JJ, "I didn't even reciprocate," She turned her attention back to Penelope, "Then she wouldn't sleep with me that night. I was getting punished for something I didn't do."

"Awe my poor kitten. JJ how could you?" Penelope laughed.

"Alright enough we are going home!" JJ said.

"Alright," Emily said latching back onto JJ's neck. "Bye Pen, Morgan, Reid, and everyone else that's here!"

"Bye Em," everyone said.

"Bye guys," JJ said as they were walking out the door. Emily rested her head on JJ's shoulder, her forehead rested against the crook of her neck. "You know I should be mad at you." They made their way slowly to JJ's car.

"Why?" Emily asked. JJ felt Emily's head move and then felt Emily's lips connect with her neck lightly kissing it. "I'm" kiss "Sorry." kiss. "I'll" kiss "Make" kiss "It" kiss "Up" kiss "To" kiss "You" kiss "When" kiss "We" kiss "Get" kiss "Home" kiss, the last kiss, JJ felt Emily's tongue lick a sensitive area on her neck.

"Oh God!" JJ moaned, pulling Emily closer to her side. She finally managed to get them to the car. She had Emily rest against the back door of the passenger side, while she opened the door. She opened the door turning to Emily, put her finger in the belt loops of JJ's pants pulling her towards her. Emily captured JJ's lips. JJ deepened the kiss licking Emily's bottom lip tasting the whiskey on them. Emily opened her mouth, their tongues massaged each others.

"Mmm," JJ moaned into the kiss. She pulled away looking at Emily who still had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. "Home?" Emily just nodded, climbing into the car. As soon as JJ climbed into the car she looked at Emily, who had passed out within two seconds. JJ smiled and shook her head, "Emily Prentiss."

*End Flash Back*

Emily smiled at the memory, she was surprised she could even remember that night. She knew JJ did, she reminded her every once in a while. She poured herself another shot, she brought it to her lips, but then put it down. She didn't want it.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**_

She looked at her phone that sat next to the bottle of Jack. She reached for it, dialing a number and hitting send she brought it up to her ear.

_**It's a quarter after one**_

"Hello?" JJ said.

"Hi."

"Em? It's a quarter after one."

_**I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call**_

"I know I'm sorry."  
"No don't be. I like hearing your voice."

_**But I've lost all control**_

"I'm a little drunk."

_**And I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**_

"Can you come over?" Emily asked softly.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Em do you think that's a good idea?"

"No, but I want you."

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

JJ sighed, "It's only cause you're drunk."

"No, I need you. I love you JJ."

"Emily you said you wanted space. "  
"I don't want it anymore. I want you."

"I love you."

_**It's a quarter after one  
****I'm all alone  
And I need you now**_

JJ got into her car, so many thoughts filling her head. She finally arrived at Emily's. She unlocked the door with the key Emily had given her. She saw Emily curled up on the chair, asleep. JJ sighed closing the door. As she started to walk towards Emily she noticed the half full bottle of Jack Daniels. She stopped in front of Emily, she brought her hand up to Emily's cheek caressing it slowly with her thumb. Her hand then moved the piece of hair that covered her face behind her ear. JJ kneeled down in front of the sleeping woman. Her hand moved from her face down to her shoulder shaking her softly.

"Hey," JJ said softly.

Emily's eyes slowly opened, "Hi," she whispered.

_**And I said I wouldn't call  
****But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now**_

"Did you drink all of that tonight?" JJ whispered, nodding toward the alcohol.

"Mmm, no. Only a couple shots," Emily said. "I'm sorry JJ."

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologizing."

"I pushed you away. I just got scared when I found myself needing you so much. And Will."

"No I should have told Will to stay away. I am in love with you Emily and I need and want you . I was just afraid that maybe I was needing you too badly. I kept Will around just in case. I'm so sorry," JJ said tears threatening to spill.

Emily stood up from the chair, taking JJ's hand pulling her up to her. She wrapped her arms around JJ's waist pulling her as close as she could to her. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. Their lips connected Emily deepened the kiss, licking JJ's bottom lip. JJ opened for her, Emily slowly began walking forward, JJ followed taking steps backwards.

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Soon the back of JJ's knees hit the bed, stopping them both. Emily's hands found the hem of JJ's shirt, slipping underneath the fabric she slowly moved them up bringing the shirt with them. They broke their kiss long enough to remove JJ's shirt and throw it to the floor. Emily's hands slid down JJ's arms, down her sides, coming to rest on her hips. JJ's hands moved from Emily's neck down over Emily's breast, down her stomach, slipping underneath her shirt. She moved her hands up back over Emily's toned stomach, over her breasts, then back down. She grabbed the hem of her shirt lifting it quickly over her head. Emily broke the kiss, so they could catch their breaths, their forehead rested on each others. Emily's hands began working on the knot to JJ's sweat pants. She loosened them tugging them down. The dropped to the floor and JJ kicked them away, sitting down on the bed she grabbed the belt loops of Emily's pants pulling her in between her leg. She leaned forward kissing Emily's stomach as she began to unbutton and zip her pants. Emily's hands tangled in JJ's hair. Emily's pants fell to the floor. JJ pulled away, she slowly scooted back on the bed, laying down. Emily slowly crawled up JJ's body kissing different places on her body, first her right hip, then her stomach, all the way up until she reach JJ's lips, she lied down atop her.

Emily's left hand taking hold of JJ's right one, while her other hand caressed up the back of JJ's thigh up her bare side and came to a stop on the side of her neck. Emily captured her lips with hers moving to straddle JJ's legs. JJ deepened the kiss, licking Emily's bottom lip. She opened and JJ's tongue entered. Their tongues danced with each other. Each girl moaning. Emily began to sit up, pulling JJ to her. They now sat in a sitting position, Emily's hands found the clasp of JJ's bra. She undid it. Letting the bra loosely fall in between them. She pulled her arms out of the straps, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. Emily grabbed the bra and tossed it to the floor. She pulled out of the kiss, taking in the site before her.

"What?" JJ asked. She brought her hand up to Emily's hair brushing it out of her face.

Emily smiled, "Nothing, you're beautiful." Leaning in she captured JJ's lips once again. She licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which JJ gladly granted. Emily laid JJ back on the bed. Emily's hand moved form JJ's neck down over one of her breast down her stomach. Emily's fingers slipped under the fabric of JJ's panties. Her left hand taking hold of JJ's right one again. Her lips moved from JJ's lips to her neck up to below her ear. Emily's right hand lightly tugged on the panties pulling them down to JJ's ankles, where she kicked them the rest of the way off. Emily's hand moved up JJ's leg to the inside of her thigh, resting it there. Moving her lips to the outside of JJ's ear, "I'm going to make love to you Jennifer," she whispered huskily. JJ shivered and moaned at the huskiness of Emily's voice. moaned. Emily moved her hand up to JJ's center. She moved her head so she was now looking JJ in the eyes. JJ brought her free hand up to Emily's cheek lightly caressing it. JJ nodded answering the unspoken question Emily was asking with her eyes. Emily smiled, leaning down capturing JJ's lips once again with hers. "Are you sure?" Emily asked in a whisper, JJ nodded, leaning up placing a chaste kiss on Emily's lips. Her fingers entered JJ.

"AH!" JJ moaned into Emily's mouth. Emily stilled her fingers, allowing JJ to get used to them. It had been a long time since either had made love to each other.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked softly. JJ nodded. She continued moving her fingers, slowly at first.

"Omf!" JJ moaned. Emily looked at JJ concerned. "Feels good," JJ moaned. Emily lowered her lips to JJ's once more. JJ began rocking her hips with every thrust. Emily was also rocking her hips applying more pressure behind her fingers. "Uh, Emily!" JJ moaned pulling out of the kiss. They were staring at each other, as Emily's fingers moved in and out of JJ. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Ah!" JJ moaned. "Emily!" JJ moaned louder. Emily could feel JJ was ready to climax. She thrust in and out, "AAAAAAHHHHH! !" JJ screamed into the air. Emily stilled her fingers and pulled them out. She released JJ's hand from hers, and brought her left hand up to JJ's face wiping away the damp hair. She rested her left hand on her cheek caressing it with her thumb. She leaned down capturing JJ's lips with hers.

Emily broke the kiss looking at JJ, "JJ?" Emily whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I love you." JJ opened her eyes, looking deep into the chocolate ones that stared back at her. Emily could see the sparkle in JJ's ocean blue eyes. JJ leaned up capturing Emily's lips with hers, putting every emotion she had for the woman in that one kiss. JJ's hands were wrapped around Emily's waist, her right ahnd slowly made it's way up Emily's back to the clasp of her bra. Undoing it, the bra fell loosely between them. Without breaking the kiss Emly pulled her arms out of her bra and threw it to the floor. She rolled them over so now JJ was atop Emily. JJ broke the kiss, placing a chaste kiss on Emily's nose.

"And I love you," JJ whispered. She softly kiss up Emily's jaw line and back down, kissing down her neck, licking and sucking the sensitive area of Emily's neck.

JJ hand traveled the length of Emily's body. She got the waist band of her panties an stopped she lifted her head and Emily shook her head yes. JJ continued, removing Emily's panties. JJ could already feel the heat of Emily through her panties. She removed the panties and threw them to the ground with the pile of clothes already on the floor. JJ ran her fingers over Emily's center quickly, moving her body so her face was even with Emily's once again, leaning down she kissed her. JJ kept kissing her as her fingers made their way back to Emily's center. Reaching her center she entered Emily slowly with two fingers going slow at first JJ's speed began to increase with every moan Emily let out.

"Ah, ah, ah oh, oh, oh, ah," Emily moaned getting louder every time. JJ added another finger in and out faster and faster, harder and harder. "JENNIFER!" Emily moaned loudly. JJ kept going in and out faster and faster. JJ sucked on Emily's neck lifting her mouth to Emily's ear.

She whispered, " I love you so much." She felt Emily's walls tighten around her fingers she was about to climax.

"JJ, AH, AH, AH, ." Emily let it all out screaming. JJ slowed her fingers until they came to a stop, but she didn't remove her fingers right away instead she let them stay inside Emily until her breathing became normal again. There was silence in the room, but a comfortable one. JJ smiled to herself, moving off of Emily. She propped herself up on one elbow. Emily looked over at her.

"I love you," was all she said. JJ smiled at her and Emily smiled right back. A piece of Emily's hair had fallen in her face and JJ moved it behind her ear caressing her face.

"I love you, too." Both girls were exhausted and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**I just need you now  
Oh baby I need you now**_


End file.
